Australian Bongio
is the 16t and 1st 2 part epsiode of season 3 in Phineas and Ferb the gang with the Phinettes heads out to Austrilla to find the golden kangroo ,meanwhile Perry must stop Dr.Doofetize from creating a epoirpting volcano in the superpit so he can create Doofetize land. Summary Part 1 the gang are supposed to ammpent the twin's birthday party ,but they found out their not really twins and Florence is really adopted a year before Patrica was born. so they next day the decided to re-model their airplane and head ut to Austrilla to find her mother rare peice of jewrely called,meanehile Perry arives in his lair and well you get the rest. anyway the arrive at the Super pit where her parent's lived on the top of and try search the outside ,meanwhile Perry arrives on the scean at the orera house then he gets trapped ,and Dr.Doofetize tells his back story and tells his plan about creating a erputing volcano at the top of the super pit and create Doofetize land and relized that it's raining on their coast and plans to do that tommrow.,meanwhile that night at camping they circle around the campfire and have some s'mores, then later while their sleeping. Florence is grabbed by 2 hands and taken behind the bushes.cliff hanging to the commericia break. Part 2 the next morning the ganga realize that Florence is gone songs emtionaly song Quirky workry song Love Survives (cameo) running gags The "Too Young line" needed Ferb: aren't you too old to run a orphange Mrs.Huge: no, no i'm not Ferb's Line the line above Ferb:this is prehaps the most greatest episode ever aired '' Florence's line unamed emtional song Florence: needed watcha' doin ''none Perry's entrance in the lair needed Evil Jingle Doofetize enslaved the opera house Doofetize moved to the southrens Doofetize is near the orphange Doofetize wouldn't give us any breaks that's it Doofetize you asked for it Doofetize flying with the broken part of the super pit memorable quotes Carls:and this is Annie Annie:♪♪Tommow,Tommrow ♪♪ quotes needed End Credits Dr.Doofetize is still flying with the broken peice of the super pit and land near the contury and creates Dr.Doofetize land after all and before he puts the claming flag in a group of pioneers claim it Tasmimia background info *this is possiabley the saddest epsiode aired *this is the 1st epsiode orphan is mentioed *Candnce was abesnt in Part 1 of this epsiode *most evil jingles *dedcatied to Judith Barsi(1978-1888) info needed countity *Ferb says that this is prehaps the geratest epsiode ever aaried simalir to th line this is prehaps the greatest pirate story ever told (The Baallad of bad beard) *Florence sing's her own personal song and has a singing voice simalir to Ferb in some epsiodes (Lawn gnome beach party of terror,De plane,de plane,and Spa Day) *The Evil jingle singers re-appeared (Attack of the 50-foot sister) *2nd time they break the 4th wall (Flop Starz) needed Allusions *the title is simalir to Beach Blanket Bingo *Annie: one of the orphans in te oprhange and name is and looks like Annie and also a sings a line from Tommrow *All Dogs Go to Heaven:The currently unamed song is simalir to Soon you'll come home from the home plus Daphene maybe wearing the same clothes as Anne-Marie. Love Survives also plays at the end * The Wizard of Oz:one of the line's in the song represents from Over the Rainbow *Alvin and the Chipmunks their are 2 represents of it- the way Mrs.Huge grabs Florence is simalir how the tribe grabbed Theodore in The Chipmunk Adventure the epsiode may conatins parts that are simlair to The Chipette story *Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events:Dalphene,Carls,and Sally are simalir to the main chathers (Violet,Klause,and Sunny) in the sersie and how also Dr.Doofetize names the new land Doofetize land simalir to Count Olaf's Olaf land. cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace (part 2 only) *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Dan Povenmire asDr. Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Drew Barrymore as Patrica *Camilla and Rebecca Rosso as Florence *Dakota Fanning as Daphene/Florence(singing voice) *Jimmy Bennett as Carls * Noah Cyrus as Sally *needed as Mrs.Huge Category:Season Three Category:Article stubs Category:Articles by the unnamed user